


Vegetarian Noodles

by FloralEyeBalls



Series: Dumb AU's [6]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: College AU, Gen, M/M, Mall AU, Noodles, Patrick has a really rough week, boys crying, why do I keep writing college au's??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'you found me in a mall crying over a bowl of noodles i dropped and i s2g im not usually like this im just having a really weird week' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegetarian Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> I am very bad at titles
> 
> Beta'd by the always amazing dontrust-a-perfectperson

This has been the worst week of Patrick Stumps' entire life. 

It all started Monday morning when he arrived at his job at a little music shop in the mall a full hour late. Meaning that his boss was pissed and he had to work an extra hour over his allotted shift time, meaning he would miss dinner with his parents. Who, in turn, would be equally pissed with him. 

It wasn't even his fault that he was late! His dumb phone was on the verge of death after being dropped, yelled at and sat on for three years now, and didn't wake him up in time. He was just praying it held on a while longer because he really couldn't afford a new one at the time. 

So Monday ended with Patrick being yelled at through the phone by his mum, who insists "you must just hate spending time with your family so much! You never visit us anymore!", even after Patrick apologised four thousand times and said he would be sure to do dinner with them next week. 

Tuesday was his day off work, but his day on at school. Patrick was doing college part time to get a degree in music management, it was going to take him about 5 years. But he really couldn't afford to lose his job to attend classes full time. 

Tuesday had started out okay, he woke up on time, there was hot water in his shower, it was all coming up Patrick. But then he opened his front door, after walking down four flights of stairs, and was faced with the coldest gust of air he had ever felt. If he went upstairs to get a better jacket he would surely miss his bus, and then have to wait around another half hour for the next bus to campus. 

"Fuck", Patrick swore as he wrapped his arms around himself and walked quickly to the bus stop not too far outside his apartment building. 

On Wednesday he had a cold. Not just any cold, but the worst cold in human history and he was sure he was going to die. But he couldn't risk calling in sick after being late on Monday. So Patrick left early to stop by the pharmacy and pick up some cold and flu tablets before enduring a nine hour shift with his nose pretty much leaking the whole time. 

The cold was still present on Thursday, and to make things worse his phone was refusing to turn on. He decided to stop wasting his time on it and just went to catch the bus to campus without this phone. 

"Hey Patrick!", someone called to him as he walked into the building his music theory class was held in, "dude you look terrible!". It was Brendon, one of his very few friends in college. 

Brendon lead him over to the seat he had saved for Patrick up the back of the lecture room, "thanks" Patrick whispered as to not flare up his sore throat again, then sniffled. 

"Are you sure you'll be able to give the presentation today?" Brendon sounded genuinely worried about Patrick and that was really nice to hear after such a shitty few days. 

"The what? What?!" Patrick panicked, the presentation that counted for 40% of their grade this semester wasn't supposed to be until next week, did he get the dates wrong?

"The presentation? On song writing, you know? You've been working on it for six weeks"

"Yeah yeah, I know that. But I thought it wasn't due for another week?"

"Dude Mr Williams emailed everyone yesterday and said he was being forward the presentation date. Didn't you get it?" 

"Fuck, no my phone hasn't been working so I can't get into my emails."

"Dude, you are so fucked" Brendon said sympathetically

Patrick ended up bull shitting a speech, which excluded lots of "um's" and "you know's" and many breaks for coughing fits and to blow his nose on his hoodie sleeve, because of course there were no tissues. 

After the class ended Patrick took the bus home, feeling like shit both emotionally and physically, and passed out on his couch at 2pm. 

He slept all the way through until 7am, waking up in time for work on Friday. He didn't have a chance to eat before he passed out the day before and had no food left in his apartment so he just prayed that his boss took pity on him and let him have a lunch break. 

After three hours of sneezing and blowing his nose at work his boss was relieved to give him a lunch break just to get away from the walking sack of germs. 

Patrick walked around the food court looking for the cheapest and most filling meal, after a while he settled on a pretty shady looking Chinese place. 

He ordered quickly and in a bit of a haze due to his fever, just pointing at the most appealing looking picture of noodles on the menu board. 

He collected his food, paid with his only $10 note, and hurried to find a seat. Just the smell was making him so hungry he felt sick. 

He wiped his running nose on the sleeve of his cardigan and opened up the plastic container of steaming noodles. 

As soon as Patrick saw what was in front of him he just burst into tears. That was the last straw. 

On Friday Patrick sat in front of a bowl of noodles openly sobbing in public for the first time since he was about five. 

"Whoa man, are you okay?" A deep voice asked as a man takes the free seat in front of Patrick. 

"I'm fine" Patrick hiccuped, trying to calm himself down because he probably looks like a freak.

"No you're not, what's wrong?" The persistent stranger doesn't seem to be leaving and Patrick doesn't know what to do, so he just tells the truth. 

"I ordered barbecue pork noodles and I'm a vegetarian!" Patrick sniffled. And yes, he realised how dumb that sounded as soon a he said it. 

"That's it?...why don't you just buy some vegetarian noodles?" The guy was clearly not understanding Patrick's emotions.

"Because that was my last $10, and I haven't eaten in more than twenty five hours, and my break ends in fifteen minutes and look how long the line is! And my phone's broken, and I'm probably going to fail music theory, and my mum's mad at me and I have a cold!" Patrick rambled and took a deep breath. Yep, he defiantly looked crazy. 

"Oh...I'm sorry?" The stranger offered. "I'm Pete, would you like to share some of my vegetarian noodles?" Pete smiled and pushed his own container of noodles towards Patrick. 

Patrick's week vastly improved from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry they only meet in the last 4 seconds? I was thinking about making this chaptered so hit me up with you would read more of sad Patrick and kind stranger Pete
> 
> Also, bbq pork noodles are the shit


End file.
